


You are my Song

by Kazue_Hiromi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Akakuro - Freeform, Blind!Kuroko, BrotherlyMayuKuro, BrotherlyNijiKuro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funny how someone's presence will help change the way you view the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy. maybe.

"Captain, there's a resignation letter from Mayuzumi." Hayama walked towards his captain as the latter approached his team. It was time for their afternoon practice and everyone else has started on their routine.

Akashi narrowed his eyes, taking the resignation letter from the player. He frowned whilst reading the contents. It was too plain, almost blank at to Akashi the main point never came across. Mayuzumi did not even elaborate the main reason why he wanted to quit and that simply did not sit well with the Rakuzan Captain.

"Reo, I want you to know where Chihiro lives"

"Yes! Sei-chan~"

"Everyone, return to practice. Our next game is in two weeks and I am not going to tolerate slacking"

"Yes! Captain"

"Excuse me, Captain!" A player from the second string carefully approached "I've overheard that you're looking for Mayuzumi-san's house. I know where he lives."

"Hm~ are you perhaps his stalker?" Mibuchi asked with a singsong voice into which the second stringer was soon quick to deny. "No, we just happen to live on the same neighborhood. That's why"

Akashi simply stared with a serious and calculating gaze before finally deciding. With an authoritative aura, he faced the rest of his team. "Kotaro I leave them to your care. All of you are to not slack of even on my absence or your training menus will be tripled."

There was a series of simultaneous nods and a jolly affirmative from Hayama before Akashi faced the second string player. "You come with me. Reo, follow us. The rest of you are to listen to Kotaro"

...iOiOiOiOiOi...

"Would you look at that~ who would have thought that Mayu-chan's family is quite well provided~" Reo grinned as he took the task of pressing the door bell.

"Coming…" Akashi heard a shout from somewhere inside the four story mansion. The voice undeniably belonged to the player.

Moments later the door was opened and Mayuzumi's usual uncaring tone reached their ears "Sorry we're not interested in- Captain?" There was a slight bit of confusion on the other's eyes but was soon changed with a blank gaze. Soon realizing the sole reason why the captain and two of his minions- yes, apparently that's what Mayuzumi addresses everyone that follows the captain- appeared without invitation on his doorsteps.

"Chihiro" Mayuzumi almost grunted if only it won't be totally unlike him. Opening the door further, he invited the team captain and his companions. "Come in"

"Sorry for intruding"

"Mayu-chan's house looks really nice"

Mayuzumi gave a nonchalant nod at his guests "What do you prefer? Coffee, Tea or something cold?"

"There's no need for your pleasantries. We're only here for one thing and I know you're well aware, Chihiro"

"Let's cut the chase then, I already quit the basketball club. I even submitted a resignation letter so I don't really know why you're here" Mayuzumi spoke in a flat out direct tone, arms crossed as he stared at his teammates.

"Your reason is invalid or rather not elaborated properly. I do not accept your reasoning therefore your resignation letter has been deemed null and void"

"Sorry but, I have decided. Basketball is no longer a priority of mine. If you don't have any more matters of concern, may I please ask you to leave?"

"Are you ordering me around?"

"As far as I am concerned, I am asking you in a civilized manner. This is my house and what I say goes. If you have no more business here, the door is waiting" Mayuzumi answered impassively. Akashi glared at the act of defiance from the other. Mibuchi, knowing that things might not end up well between the two had decided to take the matter into his own hand.

"There's no need for things to heat up, we're not here to give you trouble Mayu-chan" Reo got in between the two while the second-stringer with them simply cowered in fear. "You can't expect us to just accept your reason, do you? We at least deserve an explanation, right?"

"If I tell you my reason, are you going to stop trying to convince me back?"

"That would depend on how well you explain your reasons, Chihiro" Akashi finally contemplated, eyes fixed on the other.

"Fine, I'll be back momentarily with some snacks. Feel free to roam the house as you wish but please minimize your noise" With that being said, Mayuzumi turned his back on the three.

...iOiOiOiOiOi...

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Reo?"

"Listen carefully, Sei-chan~ someone's playing the piano. It's coming from upstairs" Reo spoke as he placed his hands behind his ears to hear more of the melodious sound.

"Ah that must be senpai's younger brother. I've heard that he's really good in playing the piano" The second-stringer acknowledged as he inwardly sighed as the tension between the basketball captain and their newly resigned member calmed down.

Akashi having finally heard the alluring piece being played had his mind focused on finding where exactly inside the mansion that the beautiful sound is coming from. He didn't understood why or maybe just not yet but there seemed to be this invisible force that is tugging him to move. Opting him to find wherever that person is, whoever that person playing that melody is. Never in his life had he ever had the urge to know a thing as much as he does now.

"Stay here"

Not being able to suppress himself, Akashi stood from his seat and up the stairs, his footsteps began to ascend leaving his current companions behind. Using the sound as his trail, he stopped in front of an open door.

It was where the sound is coming from.

And right there and then, his world seemed to have stopped. Everything was in a halt, a standstill and Akashi found himself glued into the ground, unable to just turn his back and simply walk away.

For there, sitting in front of a grand piano, producing that alluring kind of melody as his sleek fingers would gently press on the keys is someone. Someone, that had captured his attention in a rather short amount of time. In a way, it was actually a strangeness of some sort, Akashi Seijuro is never someone to easily get captivated by means of 'attraction' and yet, this person whom he is yet to meet had done just that.

There is no point in denying, he was enthralled by a person he just saw today.

Akashi Seijuro was unable to take his eyes away.

"You can take a seat if you want" Akashi stared at the other with surprise. Did the other notice him watching? How could it be when the boy didn't even glance his way?

"I heard your footsteps." Well, that answered Akashi's question. "You must be Chihiro-nii's guest"

"Ah, yes I am. Have I interrupted you? My apologies for my actions but I can't help being enchanted by your melody. You are a good pianist" Akashi smirked as he noticed the slight tinting on the other's cheeks.

"Please don't say such embarrassing things." Akashi simply chuckled showing his amusement.

"What have you been playing? It was beautiful but I can't say I've heard it before"

"I don't think you would. It was a piece written by our mom before she passed away"

"I apologize." Akashi stepped a little closer "I didn't mean to pry"

"It's fine, there was no harm done. Does uhm..."

"Akashi Seijuro"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you Akashi-kun. Does Akashi-kun play the piano too?"

"In fact, I do but it's not the thing I focus on. I'm more on playing the violin" There was no reply from the other except a nod of understanding.

"So what's your na-"

"Tetsuya" Akashi was cut midway by Mayuzumi as the latter approached the two. "I'm sorry but that's enough for today, you need to take some rest."

"Is it getting late?"

"The sun has already set. You can play again tomorrow if you want but right now, you need to rest. It wouldn't do well if you tire yourself out"

"I understand"

Mayuzumi then faced his captain "I've prepared a few snacks downstairs, please help yourself. I will be down momentarily."

"I see, it's nice knowing you Tetsuya"

"Same here, Akashi-kun" With a small nod of acknowledgement, Akashi decided to go back downstairs. The face of the boy he just met now etched in his memory.

The siblings were then left alone inside the room. Mayuzumi immediately held his brother's arm. "Let's get you to your room, Tetsuya"

The younger one simply nodded. Moments later, they arrived in his room and Kuroko walked towards his bed, pulling his blanket and covering up to half of his body. His upper body remained leaning on his headboard however. "You're still here Chihiro-nii, is there something you need?"

"Why, don't you want me to tuck you in? Just like the old days?" That resulted for a pout from Kuroko.

"I'm too old for that"

"You're still my baby brother" Mayuzumi teased but turned serious soon after as he sat on the edge of Kuroko's bed. He may not show that much emotion to other people but for his brother, it will always be a different case. "Did he hurt you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Did he hurt you?" The bluenette's face showed confusion as he settled down on his own bed. Who hurt him? There was only one person he had encountered today aside from his brother and it was Akashi Seijuro. Kuroko sighed inwardly. Of course, his brother is acting the part of a worry wart.

"Why would Akashi-kun hurt me?"

"Did he mock you or taunt you?" The younger one frowned. "Is there a reason for him to do it?"

"He is my captain, Tetsuya. I know how tyrannical he can be if he wants too."

"But Akashi-kun is really nice to me"

"He is?" Mayuzumi asked with disbelief. Fate's got to be kidding him.

"Hai, I mean why would he mistreat me in any way? I haven't done anything for him to act that way and besides, I'm not part of the basketball club" Mayuzumi coughed bitterly, his brother does have a point.

"You're right, I've overreacted to much"

"Uhm, why is your captain here? Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

"I just quit today" Kuroko's eyes widened with shock, his face showing concern and worry.

"Why? I thought you love basketball? Why did you quit?" Mayuzumi sighed, yet again. He had known that his brother would eventually learn of his little act, just not this soon. Hopefully, his younger sibling would understand the reasoning behind his decision the end playing.

"I wish to focus on you and your wellbeing. What else could the reason be?" Kuroko frowned at that.

"If that is your reason then it's stupid and I don't accept it. Please go back to playing basketball"

"Tetsuya..."

"I'm serious, Chihiro-nii. You told me that you're never going to quit. That you'll play for the two of us. You're breaking your promise, haven't you realize that?" Kuroko childishly pulled his blanket and covered himself before continuing his protests from under his sheets. "I am not going to talk to you until you take your resignation back or maybe I will disown you as my brother and Shuzuo-nii will be my only brother left or I should just replace you with Shige-kun or even Haizaki-kun"

Mayuzumi stared at his brother before taking a deep sigh. As much as how childish his younger brother is currently acting as of the moment, being disowned by his younger brother is actually one of his greatest fears. Looks like there's nothing else he can do. Besides, when has he ever won a verbal argument with the other?

"Fine, I'll take my resignation letter back"

Kuroko pulled his blanket away from covering his entire body.

"But..." Kuroko waited for his brother to continue. "You need to make a promise..."

"What promise?"

"I want you to take that flight to America and stay with Shuzo-nii and get that operation"

"But..."

"It's the deal or you can just forget about me rejoining the club, Tetsuya"

"Fine, I'll put it to consideration" Mayuzumi ruffled his brother's hair much to the other's chagrin. "If only I had known earlier that this will be the way for you to finally think about the operation, I would have tried quitting a long time ago"

"Nii-san..." Kuroko frowned at his brother. Mayuzumi simply gave his brother a brief pat on the head. "Let's not talk about it now. What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's just have some take-out for tonight. Don't you have visitors to attend to?"

"...right"

...iOiOiOiOiOi...

"Sei-chan, did you see Mayu-chan's brother?"

"That I did but there is one thing that confuses me"

"Really that's quite new. It's rare for you to be puzzled at something, Sei-chan" Mibuchi blinked with surprise, munching on the snacks Mayuzumi had graciously prepared for them. "So what is it?"

"Tetsuya's eyes are so lifeless and dull. I mean, for some reason I can sense his emotion but the way he looked, there's just something different"

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Akashi glared at the second stringer. The player gulped. "S-sorry, Captain"

"Now Sei-chan, no need to get agitated" Mibuchi acted as the pacifist. "What did Sei-chan missed?"

The boy gulping down his own saliva looked down on the ground before speaking "That senpai's younger brother can't see a thing. He lost his eyesight a few years ago due to a vehicular accident"

Two pairs of eyes widened at the reveal. Akashi's eyes narrowed, wanting to be disappointed with himself for not being able to notice. Furthermore, where does the sudden urge to just go and hug Tetsuya and make him feel better came from? Is he even supposed to feel that way for someone he just met?

"How did it-"

Their conversation was interrupted as Mayuzumi descended down the stairs. Akashi decided to just question the second stringer next time. For now, his focus would be the matter at hand. Mayuzumi crossed is arms, facing his teammates.

"Before you go on saying anything else, I take back my resignation. I will no longer quit the basketball club"

"What made you change your mind?"

"My brother found out and let's just say that he is against my decision and threatened me that I'll be disowned as a brother if I don't change my decision" Mayuzumi recalled his part of conversation with his brother with a nonchalant face but a small worried glint danced on his eyes.

"Welcome back to the club then, Mayu-chan~"

"Just so we're clear, I am not doing this for the team."

"That's fine by me as long as you play with your best. I am after all not into tolerating measly plays" Akashi stood from his seat. "It looks like we no longer have further business here. We'll be going"

"Thanks for the snacks Mayu-chan"

"Sorry for intruding!" The second stringer bowed down repeatedly until Mibuchi motioned him to stop.

"So Mayu-chan, we're welcome to visit here anytime now, right?" Mibuchi happily scooted over towards his teammate. "I mean, since we play on the same team and all"

"Since when are we close?"

"Oh come on, Mayu-chan. We can have sleepovers as a team. Sei-chan's place is way to restricted, Nebuya's way too messy with all his food junks, Hayama's too far and my apartment is not that spacious to accompany us."

"And I should care, because?"

"Mayu-chan! Do it for the team! T-E-A-M"

"Reo, that's enough. It's getting late" Akashi stood from his seat and slightly bowed at Mayuzumi before heading out, his companions following his lead. Mayuzumi blankly stared at their retreating figure. He just had that gut feeling that things will get a little bit more complicated.

He saw how he had looked into him and how his eyes had shown a mix of fascination and interest. He saw how he had been captivated by him. He had foreseen how the other had already been trapped, wrapped around the other's fingers without even intending too.

His captain and his younger brother: The two main casts of another story being webbed by fate.

Akashi as early as now had already started to realize how he feel, there could still be denial on his part but Mayzumi is not at all worried and soon, his brother will figure out his own feelings. Mayuzumi had already read too much romantic novels to actually already know what the outcome to this budding story will be

He can't help but smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you know about Chihiro's family?"

"Mah~ Sei-chan why not just admit that your interest lies with the brother?"

"Are you intruding me now, Reo?"

"I'm not! Shutting up now"

"You mean Kuroko-kun?" Two pairs of eyes gave the second stringer a questioning look.

"Isn't it supposed to be Mayuzumi?"

"Ah. No, you guys are mistaken. Those two aren't full siblings but more like, half... They also have an older brother, which in a sense is not related to Mayuzumi by blood. If I remember correctly, he also studied at Teiko."

"Name?"

"Nijimura Shuzo, he was born a Kuroko but started using his mother's maiden name starting middle school. I remember, he also played basketball"

"You know him, Sei-chan?" A nod.

"He was my former captain" Akashi spoke frowning. How come he missed this information? "What more do you know?"

"Ah yes, about Kuroko-kun..." Satoshi Aikawa bit his lips contemplating whether he should speak or not, it wasn't his business after all but then again... "He wasn't actually born blind as I've told you, he lost his eyesight a few years ago after a car accident. If I recall correctly, it was raining heavily that day and Mayuzumi-san hasn't come back from basketball practice so their mom went out to look for him. Kuroko-kun had insisted to come along despite their parent's protests and then it happened...the road was slippery and another van was speeding from the intersection and their mom did not manage to hit the break on time. Their mom was proclaimed dead on the spot while Kuroko was left in a comma for almost two months and when he woke up, they found out about his temporary blindness"

"That's so terrible, Sei-chan. Poor babies!"

"Continue" Akashi crossed his arms. "I want you to tell me every single detail that had happened."

"Ah, yes captain. Let's say that a lot of things began to gradually change. Their home wasn't as lively as it used to be. Their father buried himself with work in order to cope up with his grieving and he would rarely come home. Their older brother, whom I think was only twelve back then had to carry the responsibility of acting as a parent but had to leave the country after graduating middle school. I've heard that he's currently under scholarship in some fancy American school. He said he wanted to be a doctor, to help his youngest brother..."

Akashi thought deeply. Come to think of it, Shuzo never did elaborate his main reason for continuing his studies abroad. Akashi had formulated reason in his mind in passing but none of them were close to the actual reason.

"And Chihiro?"

"Mayuzumi-san also changed a lot. He was my playmate before and back then he was this energetic, playful kid who loves teasing everyone. He was outspoken and he's got that addicting grin in his face and he was always happy and smiling, a whole lot different from how he acts now. He actually blamed himself with what had happened that he started shutting people away, he no longer was that happy smiling kid we knew him for instead he had opted to just staying indoors and one thing we realized was his sudden interest to reading books. We soon found out that the books are being read by him to his brother every single day"

"And here I thought that Mayu-chan is just your typical bookworm. I never would have thought"

"As for Kuroko, I'm sorry but I don't really know much about him. Unlike his brothers, he was so soft spoken and timid as a child that I don't really get to know him well and he actually rarely goes out or he was never allowed to that much since he is born with a weak body and if you haven't noticed it yet; his presence is too low that people would often miss him if they don't pay attention well enough" Akashi raised an eyebrow. How is Tetsuya unnoticeable when he had seen him clearly, having been drawn like a moth to a flame?

"Would he be able to see again?"

"There is a possibility, actually but..."

"But?"

"For some reason, he's refusing any sort of medication" Akashi's eyes widened at the realization. Why would Tetsuya refuse treatment?

"Do you happen to know why?"

"I'm sorry but I don't, captain. If ever, Mayuzumi should be the one you need to ask"

"I see" Akashi motioned the player to go back to practice. With a quick nod, the player went back to his teammates.

"Sei-chan what's your plan, now?"

"I'm going to gather information of course"

"Hm? Aren't you being a little too into this thing? I don't mean that it's anything bad but, it's just a little weird seeing you act this way. It's not really an everyday occurrence for you to show interest on someone in a dare I say, romantic kind of way"

Akashi didn't argue with those words. It was true after all. He really is attracted with the boy he just met. He chuckled bitterly. How could it even be possible? He even tried denying but it's just not possible to do so.

It's funny how someone whose mere presence alone had changed the way he views the world.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Akashi found himself in front of a certain household the following weekend. And he also found himself prancing back and fort, for the first time in his life not even knowing if he should knock or not. What even is his excuse for being there? Discuss training menu with Chihiro? To think that it's not even Chihiro that he actually wanted to see.

And since when did nervousness get the best of him?

Just then, the door opened showing a rather pissed Rakuzan phantom player. "Just get in here already. He's upstairs in his room, third floor second door to the left"

Akashi's eyes widened How did he?

"Call it a man's instinct. I can smell your desire since your first visit" Mayuzumi shrugged nonchalantly. Akashi nodded with understanding. "Just so you know, if you try hurting him, I swear even if you're an Akashi, I will personally hunt you down. Trust me, you have no idea how protective of a big brother I can be"

With that, the phantom player left the other to focus back on the book he was currently reading before the silhouette of a certain captain had disturbed his activity.

Akashi made his way towards Tetsuya's room, knocking he heard a faint 'come in' and upon hearing those, he entered the room. There, he saw him and yet again, his heart started to flutter sending multiple butterflies dancing inside his stomach.

Being in love is so weird but it was a good feeling and yes, Akashi admits that he is indeed struck.

"Tetsuya" The younger one's eyes widened upon hearing the voice despite the fact that he can't see a thing. "Akashi-kun?"

"Am I interrupting something?" Kuroko slightly shook his head. "No but, why is Akashi-kun here?"

"Just thought I would drop by and give you something." Akashi walked nearer and gently took Kuroko's hand and hand him a paper bag. "It's a collection of some of the greatest classical piano music of all time."

"T-thank you, that’s really nice of you." Kuroko smiled slightly with hesitation. Akashi, noticing the gesture looked at the other with concern. "Is there anything wrong? Are you all right, Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine, it’s just that..."

"You can tell me, I'll listen." Kuroko seemed to have thought about Akashi's words.

"I don't think I want to play anymore." Kuroko's lips curved into a frown. Akashi simply sat besides the other. "Is that what you really wanted?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuroko bit his lips.

"I used to feel happy whenever I touch the keys and play, it reminds me of mother and how she used to play for us but now, for some reason I'm starting to loose my drive. I would press on a key and make a sound but it feels empty."

"Then I think that you just need to have that drive back. Don't worry about it that much, I'll help you" Akashi helped the other to stand up and soon, both found themselves in front of the grand piano.

"Do you want to play with me, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as he pressed on a few random keys.

"But I've never played with someone else before. What if I make a mistake?"

"Then it's fine. We'll just have to do it again until it's perfect" Akashi guided the other to sit before taking another chair and placing it besides the other. "For now, let's just do music together. It doesn't have to be perfect as long us we'll be able to find the melody back within you"

Kuroko simply nodded briefly as his fingers, slightly trembling found themselves on the piano keys. He tried hitting on some of them and it was beautiful. That is until he pressed on a key a little to hard, producing a slightly piercing sound to one's ear and everything was ruined. Kuroko cringed.

"I'm sorry" Akashi slightly shook his head, not bothered by the fact that the other can't see his reaction.

"It's fine. You'll just have to try it again"

"But what if it turns bad again?"

"You won't know it until you try. Here, this time I'll help you" Akashi stood from his chair to stand behind the other. With a swift move, he took both of Kuroko's hands and guided it with his own. All the while trying to not fidget and tremble as a deep blush resurfaced on his cheeks. Akashi took a deep breath, unable to notice that if only he had taken time to glance at the other, he would have noticed the same shade of red that tinted Kuroko's pale face.

"Let's try playing the piece together, Tetsuya" Kuroko simply nodded briefly and that's all it took for Akashi to properly guide the other, tuning him with his own hands.

And before any of them had realized, they were making beautiful music together. It was harmonious to the ear, giving a rather good vibe.

That kind of melody that people be willing to listen to.

A smile etched its way towards Kuroko's lips, knowing to him that he had found it back. The drive he thought he had somehow lost, it was back. Akashi had been right; all he had to do is to find the passion in him.

And so, years after simply playing the piano mainly to remember his mother, Kuroko found another reason to play. It was a nice feeling. Music never did sound so good.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi soon found himself by the tealhead's doorstep on a regular basis. There had been a knowing look on Mayuzumi's face, as if whatever is currently going on had already been analyzed and looked forward to by him.

Akashi had already known that Mayuzumi had been aware of his intentions. Still, he started contemplating, was he that easy to read? Or is there simply something with Mayuzumi that his way of thinking on things simply is beyond ordinary?

"So this is the reason why you cancelled practice" Mayuzumi made his greeting as he opened the door, letting the other in.

"If I say no, you wouldn't believe me. It's a yes anyway" Akashi made no further comment with those words and the other wasn't really bothered with the lack of it. A thing came to mind however.

"By the way, just a head's up, Shuzo will soon know of your little romantic feelings with Tetsuya. Expect a call from him soon"

"I understand" Akashi gave a nod before heading his way towards the balcony where he had noticed Kuroko was when he had arrived earlier. Mayuzumi just let him be like usual. He's quite enjoying the progress of the blooming story after all. So he'll simply stand by the sideline for now, watching as each chapter progresses and act his part of the seemingly unaccredited side character. However, if the situation calls for it, he'll jump into the fray without second thoughts.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"How is he?" Mayuzumi had a knowing glint on his eyes as he spoke to his stepbrother on the other line. A plan formulated in his mind. Sure, by fandom terms he 'ships' his brother and his captain but that simply doesn't mean that he would deprive himself with having a little fun on the way.

"Getting better, look Shuzo, there's something I need to talk to you about" Mayuzumi nonchalantly played with the phone cord but a different kind of tone was present on his voice. The kind of tone that practically screams he knew something that the other does not."It concerns Tetsuya and I think you need to hear it."

"I'm listening."

"So remember how your former teammate from Teiko ended up being my captain in Rakuzan?"

"Akashi Seijuro, yes I remember that brat. How does he concern Tetsuya?"

"You see, I think Akashi has got the dibs on precious little brother" The monotonous tone Mayuzumi had on his voice didn't help to appease Nijimura's reaction.

The next thing Mayuzumi heard from the other line was the sound of something crashing and a loud thud. Maybe he should have said things in a calmer, slower manner to minimize the incoming shock? Nah. He's quite enjoying it so why cut the fun?

"Shuzo are you still there?"

The line went dead.

Oh well. He'll get over it. Maybe.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Good morning, Tetsuya"

"Good morning, Akashi-kun" Akashi sat beside the other. "Why not just call me Seijuro?"

"I can't. That would be disrespectful to you" Akashi tsked.

"I call you by your name. Does that sound like I'm disrespecting you?"

"No! I like how Akashi-kun calls me by my name" Akashi smirked at that. "Then it's the same for me. I want you to call me by my name, Tetsuya"

"But..."

"Just give it a try first"

"Fine, you win. Ah, Seiju... Seijuro-kun" Kuroko unknowingly licked his lips causing the other to groan at his actions. Akashi, managing to compose himself asked "So how does it feel calling me by my first name?"

Kuroko smiled deciding to tease the other by adding a bit of 'sexy undertone' to his voice "It felt really natural, Seijuro-kun~"

His action however did not sit well with the other. Akashi growled, standing. That's it, he's had enough. Not able to further control himself, Akashi had one hand placed on Kuroko's chin, tilting his face a little. "You have no idea how much you're torturing me right now, Tetsuya"

"Akashi-kun what are you-" Kuroko's words were cut off when he suddenly felt something warm pressing on his lips. Preventing the words that were supposed to come out of his mouth and sending jolts of emotions on his entire being.

Then everything clicked. Akashi is kissing him.

Having realized so, Kuroko who had been in shock had widened his eyes and by instinct had pushed the other away making Akashi go back to his own senses. The redhead's eyes widened as he stepped back, guilt dancing on his heterochromatic orbs. What had he done?

"…I'm sorry, Tetsuya. I shouldn't have done it" Kuroko ignored the other, still not quite sure on how he should react.

"I want to be alone for now. Can you please, leave?"

Akashi nodded without a word, picking his coat from where he left it and walked out of the room. After his little stunt, it wouldn't do good if he would try pulling himself towards the bluenette or he might risk himself being pushed away.

Gently closing the door, Akashi leaned against the wall, sighing heavily and in full hopes that his reckless act won't have Tetsuya taking him out of his life. Because he knew it himself that he won't be able to live with that.

Kuroko meanwhile still remained sitting by the edge of his bed, fingers touching the pair of lips that had been kissed mere minutes ago.

True, what Akashi did had been shocking but now that the initial surprise was gone, it actually felt really good.

Before he knew it, Kuroko was smiling.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Three weeks had passed and Akashi Seijuro avoided going to Kuroko's house. Mayuzumi watched by the sidelines with a frown on his face. Had he been wrong? Was that spark he saw between his brother and his captain just imaginary? But he was so sure; he knew something is up the moment he walked into the piano room that day.

He had seen it. It was there.

Then realization hit. Things wouldn't turn this way unless something had happened, right? If that is so, he'll just have to get to the bottom of things and do his 'job' in helping to fix things up. No one is going to destroy his ship, dammit! Most especially if it's the main characters.

Besides, it's his brother that is playing one of the main roles.

Mayuzumi thought deeply however. Yes, maybe he's associating Tetsuya's love life with a few romantic novels he had read and even manipulating things a bit his own way to get things a bit more on his preferred side of things but if Akashi ends up breaking him in any other way, he'll be the first to break any sort of connection between the two.

Ship or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had suddenly came as a realization to me that the brotherly encounters between Nijimura and Kuroko for this fanfic is actually lacking. I'll edit this at one point and try adding more brotherly NijiKuro but for now I'll leave this as it is.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice practice!" Hayama spoke with so much enthusiasm that the others had to groan not wanting to think as to where the boy had gotten his energy when everyone else were already exhausted.

Mayuzumi simply changed without a word. Afterwards, he simply waited as the others left the gym one by one until only he and Akashi were the only ones left. With that, he approached the other, eyes devoid of any emotions.

"What are you doing?"

"I kissed him, without his permission" Akashi answered truthfully, already knowing in his guts as to what the phantom player is talking about.

"And then what of it? You realized afterwards that you don't actually want him that's why you've started avoiding him without any words?"

"That's where you're wrong! I've never been sure of something in my life like the way I feel for Tetsuya" Akashi glared at Mayuzumi. How dare he question what he feels? Mayuzumi remained unfazed with the glare however.

"Then what happened? You suddenly just stopped coming without leaving a single word" Mayuzumi spoke with brutal honesty "My brother, he's not someone who would openly speak about what he feels but I know how much he is being affected with your absence. You told me that you like Tetsuya, but have you done the same to him? Look, if you’re really serious then man up and just tell him." Mayuzumi grabbed his things before facing the other "Decide now, Akashi. Don't keep him waiting and broken for too long"

With that, Mayuzumi walked out of the gym not even bothering to hear Akashi's explanation. If there's one person Akashi owes some explaining too, it wasn't him anyway.

* * *

 "You're early" Mayuzumi gave his greetings before handing the food tray he left on the nearby coffee table "But that's a good thing. Here, go and make him eat everything on his plate"

Akashi's eyes widened by a fraction, about to speak, his expression lacing with concern. He's probably blaming himself for Kuroko's therefore lack of nutrients in his body into which Mayuzumi is quick to disagree with. "You worry too much; he just woke up a little later than usual. What kind of big brother you think I am if I can't even persuade him to eat?"

"I'm still at fault."

"I'm not going to disagree on that fact" Mayuzumi stared at his captain. "If you seriously don't fix things up with Tetsuya, I swear I won't let you live through your mistakes your entire life"

Akashi was the least bit threatened by the words. Of course he'll fix things up with Tetsuya even if no one tells him so.

Unknown to him, Mayuzumi is currently smirking with victory. It seems like his current ship is still sailing strong.

* * *

 "It's a beautiful day" Akashi made his comment to let the other know of his presence. He sat besides the boy "I've got your lunch"

"Thank you..." Kuroko simply nodded his appreciation but made no further comment.

Soon, silence had enveloped the two. Both trying to read the air around them, not knowing if they should be the first one to speak or simply wait for the other to take the lead. Akashi however had beaten the other to it when he saw Kuroko was about to part his lips to speak.

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya. What I did had been a reckless act mine. I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. I'll do anything just please don't hate me" Kuroko's eyes widened despite the fact that he's unable to see a thing.

"No! I'm not mad at Sei!" The panic on his voice had Akashi relaxing and breathing deeply with relief having known that the other is not the least bit angry with what he did . It only meant that he had struck a particular spot in Kuroko's life. "I'm surprised, yes but I'm not mad at you"

"Thank you" Akashi really is appreciative. "I won't know what to do if you hadn't forgiven me, Tetsuya"

"I don't even know why but I can't stay mad at Seijuro." Kuroko admitted. "But I'm still puzzled"

"With what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

Akashi chuckled at that. '"Do you really want to know?" Akashi's smirk grew wider as the adorable bluenette with him just had to nod.

"Tell me first, how do you find my kiss?"

"Besides it being quite a shock? Your kiss actually tastes sweet and warm" Kuroko admitted with a blush. "I feel happy for some reason"

Akashi hummed appreciatively. "See, that's exactly how I felt every single time I'm with you, Tetsuya. I feel happy and warm"

"Why would you feel that way?"

"That's because I obviously like you, Tetsuya" Kuroko didn't hide his surprise with the sudden confession. Akashi Seijuro likes him? It sounded too good to be true but still Kuroko felt happy hearing those words.

He quite feels the same after all.

He had no idea when had his feelings for the other had started but he was sure that he does feel something for the other in a romantic kind of way.

"I think I like Seijuro-kun too" Akashi smirked at the confession as he gently cupped the other's face. "You have no idea how happy you made me right now"

Kuroko simply chuckled.

"So, can I kiss you now?" Akashi's thumb brushed towards Kuroko's lips before finding its way to Kuroko's chin. Kuroko smiled and whispered in a hoarse tone. "Yes, you may"

And that's all it took for Akashi to claim the other's lips.

* * *

 "Shuzo, this is quite a surprise. Thought you won't be joining the conscious world for quite some time" Mayuzumi spoke as he watched his current ship seemingly doing something lovey-dovey from the balcony. Seriously, this is like watching some sweet Shoujo anime scene but a hundred times better. Not that he would actually voice it out loud.

"Shut up, Chihiro" Nijimura Shuzo clearly sounded annoyed, recalling his fainting stunt a few days ago. "Anyway, any progress?"

"Oh, that. They kissed"

"What? The heck have you been doing not protecting Tetsuya's chastity? You are an irresponsible older brother!" Mayuzumi fought the urge to roll his eyes as his stepbrother kept on yelling his protests.

"Then they had a little, let's say lover's quarrel" The phantom player continued after his brother stopped with his nonsense.

"Did that brat hurt Tetsuya? I'll book the earliest flight back and punch him in the face. I swear" Mayuzumi did roll his eyes for sure this time.

"Now don't go on and doing something stupid to harm any side of my current OTP" Nijimura scoffed.

"Don't go on and using other people's love life as your ways of entertainment"

"Oh shut up. Scold me another day" Mayuzumi spoke nonchalantly. "They're currently making out as we speak; want me to take a photo?"

"I can't believe you're not even a bit worried for our little brother"

"Why should I be? He's in good hands" Nijimura fell silent, contemplating.

"He actually is"

"So how many copies?"

* * *

 "So tell me, what is your reason for refusing an operation?" Akashi suddenly popped the question as the two sat on the couch with a book on Akashi's hand and Kuroko's head resting on his shoulders.

"If I tell you, please don't laugh at me"

Akashi gently squeezed his lover's hand. "I won't, I promise"

"I don't want to because I'm afraid that I'll end up forgetting every single memory I have with my mom" Kuroko fidgeted a little and gave a bit of distance between them. "You're not going to laugh at me?"

"No, I'm not but I feel a little disappointed"

"On me?" Kuroko asked, fear lacing his voice. "Are you going to get tired of me?" Akashi was quick to reassure his lover.

"I'm not going to leave you, not now not ever" Akashi ran his fingers on Kuroko's hair. "I'm just a bit disappointed that you won't be able to see how perfect you are to me"

Kuroko hummed burying his face on the other's chest.

* * *

Tell me, Chihiro! Where is he?"

"On his flight to the States." luzumi smirked as he saw how his captain's eyes had widened at the news. "He won't be back for quite some time"

"Why? Why would he leave without telling me?"

"Wow, you're too much of a genius that apparently you've turned stupid." Mayuzumi stayed unaffected with the glare being thrown his way. He breathed. "He'll take that operation we've wanted him to take for years now and he's doing it for your sake"

Akashi's eyes widened hearing those words.

"He's doing his best for the both of you, for you even more so than for himself. So don't just stand here, doing nothing when he's thousands of miles away fighting his own fight. You have a fight to win too, right? Fight that battle and win it. When he gets back, don't you want to make him proud? Give him something to look forward too"

The basketball captain nodded. "I understand, I'll do my best."

"You better do." For the first time, Mayuzumi had actually shown a small smile at the other and raised a hand for a bump. Akashi uncharacteristic of him it may be had also raised a fist, bumping it with the other.

They may not like each other to a certain degree but there was one person binding them together and for him, they're both willing to make amends.

To Mayuzumi it's not even about his little Shoujo manga themed entertainment anymore.

Maybe, there's just something about Kuroko that simply wanted for them to make sure he'll be happy.

* * *

 "How are you feeling?" Nijimura walked towards his younger half brother's hospital bed. Kuroko touched his currently bandaged eyes cautiously. "It's been dark for me for so long, still having something covering my eyes feels really weird"

"In due time, we'll find the outcome"

"What if it's futile? There have been cases I've heard about. What if, one of those cases is me? What if I don't get to see my sight back?"

"Don't think that way, Tetsuya. The doctors themselves had told us that the success rate is high and besides, your body responded well to the operation."

Kuroko nodded, clutching the sheets.

Nijimura silently prayed, hoping for the best.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wintercup Finals. Akashi had guided his own team, battling against another one.

They've shown all that they got. They fought. They tried their best.

It had been a close call and yet victory for them had been elusive. With only a point different, Seirin High, a rather new school in comparison to Rakuzan, took home the victory.

Akashi for the first time in his sporting life had lost a game. He leaned on the lockers, a face towel covering his face as he inhaled deeply, sweat dripping from his neck, trailing down his jersey. An hour had passed by since the game ended and yet, he made no intention to move. Most of his teammates, minus the members of the first string, had all packed their things and gone home.

None of his teammates had blamed him for their lost. In the contrary, he had been given awe and respect. His team still looked at him with wonder. As if he didn't just lead them to failure. Akashi had wondered how it could be. He had failed his team, failed himself and yet his teammates had taken it lightly.

Don't they hate him? They should, right? They have the right to do so.

"Sei-chan, it's fine. There's still next time."

"True! It's not yet the end; it's just a back step." Mibuchi and Nebuya nodded at Hayama's words but Mayuzumi refused to.

"Let him drown himself with self blame for once" Mayuzumi spoke for the first time and earning frowns from the others. The phantom player simply continued speaking, ignoring everyone else's reactions. "Blame yourself as much as you want. If that's what will give you a peace of mind, then go ahead. Unlike the others, I'm not here to baby you with sugar coated words"

"Mayu-chan!" Mibuchi wanted to protest but Mayuzumi simply gave him a quick look to shut up.

"Stop Reo, it's true after all. I am to blame. We lost and it's my fault"

Mayuzumi closed his locker doors. "However, when you’re done trying to put the blame on yourself for something that the whole team had took part in. When you’re done questioning yourself as to why you have lost when clearly you did your best to try and getting your desired outcome. When you're done with your current shit, then stand up and get out of here..." Mayuzumi had a knowing look plastered on his face.

"There's someone waiting for you outside the building. You shouldn't keep him waiting for too long. It's been six months after all"

Akashi's eyes widened at that.

* * *

Akashi had rushed outside, still in his basketball jersey once he heard those words from Chihiro. Is it true? Is Tetsuya really back? The Rakuzan captain halted as he reached outside and took a quick scan, searching for a familiar mop of blue hair.

And right there, sitting on the steps was that someone, that someone whose presence had always held a sense of completion to Akashi Seijuro's life. He is back. He really is back.

"T-Tetsuya..." Great, since when did he stutter?

The bluenette quickly looked at his direction. 

Everything suddenly ended up on a beautiful standstill.

_I know for sure~_  
_That we were meant to fall in love~_  
_I look in your eyes~_  
_I know what you're thinking of~_

 Akashi walked closer to the other and sitting when the other motioned him too. "Everything is so pretty."

"...It is" Akashi's eyes were fixated on the other. "Welcome home, Tetsuya"

Kuroko nodded, smiling briefly. "It's great to be back"

"What's the most beautiful thing you've seen so far?" Akashi asked as Kuroko played with calluses on his fingers, seemingly fascinated by it. Kuroko stopped playing on his lover's fingers and opted to look above before answering.

"Things are all pretty and colorful in their own ways. There's something that I really love looking at the most, however"

"And that would be?" Kuroko smiled before moving both of his hands to caress Akashi's face, surprising the other a little.

"Seijuro-kun's eyes. I like Sei's eyes the best." There was a twinkle of adoration on the younger one's face.

_You look my way I touch the sky~_  
_We can share tomorrow and forevermore~_

Not able to stop himself any longer, Akashi pulled the other into a hug and having Kuroko buried into his chest. Oh god, how he missed the other. "It's been so long, Tetsuya"

Kuroko made no motion to move and simply buried his face deeper, mumbling. "It has. I miss you, Sei"

Akashi pulled away, reluctantly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"I am surprised" Akashi admitted. "Too bad, what you saw from me is a lost. I'm sorry, I was unable to win my own battle"

"Win or not, you did your best. I saw you play, Sei and you guys can always win next time" Kuroko was quick to reassure his lover. 

"It's my fault we lost, if only I am able to lead them better"

"You think that but, are they blaming you? Your teammates, do they hate you for it?" To everyone else, it would be quite a shock to hear that the almighty Akashi Seijuro is blaming himself for his teams’ lost. Kuroko understand however, he always does. If there is someone who can always see through all of Akashi Seijuro's facades, it would be him. Even before. Even during the times that he had been unable to see.

"I don't think they do, they said so themselves"

"See? Then it's going to be fine" Akashi nodded, finally taking a breather. And yet again, Kuroko had used his usual magic to make him feel better. "Now, that's enough drama and let's just enjoy the moment"

_You are the song~_  
_Playing so softly in my heart~_

Kuroko stood from the steps and held a hand to reach the other, prompting him to stand up. "I don't remember much how beautiful the sky can be but today, it looks really lovely. Would Seijuro-kun spend the time with me?"

Akashi's eyes slightly widened for a split second before a smile etched on his lips. "What about spending the rest of our days together?"

"Ah, that's nice too" Kuroko smiled briefly and in a teasing tone, added "I might take on that offer of yours"

"Might?" Akashi asked with confusion.

"It depends how willing Seijuro is in spending forever with me~"

"Is that so? How would you like me to show how much then, Tetsuya?" Kuroko paused, seemingly in deep thought before a teasing smile showed on his lips.

"Seijuro-kun can kiss me~" Akashi smirked with that answer and yanked the other closer. He cupped Kuroko's chin and leaned, closing the gap between them and without any other words, he claimed the other's lips. Kuroko smiled inwardly as he wrapped a hand around the other's neck and gently pulling the other closer, deepening the kiss they're currently sharing. The action seemed to have given the redhead enough reason to throw his remaining inhibitions away, with a hand wrapped around the bluenette's waist and the other still cupping the other's chin, he bit Kuroko's lower lip lightly, coercing him to open his mouth. With the given opportunity, Akashi dived deeper into the Kuroko's cavern, tasting the mixture of the other’s saliva and of sweet vanilla.

If only they weren't in a public place, Akashi would have done more.

The two broke the kiss when the need for air came to be. Kuroko panted whilst Akashi simply licked his own lips. In the end, both had smiles painted on their lips.

"Just so you know, if you'll ask for another round, I'd willingly give it to you" Akashi spoke as Kuroko clasped both of their hands together, their fingers intertwining. Kuroko leaned closer. "That I don't mind but..."

Akashi's questioning gaze landed on his lover. "But?"

"But sometimes, I want to be the one to take the lead." With that being said and with no warning at all, he pulled the redhead for another kiss.

_We can share tomorrow and forevermore~_  
_I'll be there~_  
_To love you so~_  
_You are my song!~_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics belongs to the rightful owner.


End file.
